


Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Sheriff Stilinski almost gives Stiles a heart attack</p><p>A podfic of Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere, written by GoddessofBirth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heardtheowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts), [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399101) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



  


**Length** : 0:39:37  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-Nothing%20Gets%20by%20a%20Stalinski%20by%20godessofbirth-paraka.mp3) (35 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/TWoof-Nothing%20Gets%20by%20a%20Stalinski%20by%20godessofbirth-paraka.m4b) (44 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Teen Wolf fic I read. [](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fire_juggler**](http://fire-juggler.dreamwidth.org/) suggested it to me when I asked her for recs so I could make [](http://heard_the_owl.livejournal.com/profile)[**heard_the_owl**](http://heard_the_owl.livejournal.com/) a Mother's Day present. I ended up recording both this and [(My House Is) Such A Sad Mile Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/404423). It turns out I made a lot of mistakes in my first reading and the other podfic was shorter so I could get it done on time, so this one got shelved for a little bit. Till last weekend when I rerecorded the whole thing.  
>  I really love this fic, and it's actually what convinced me to get into this fandom. :D  
> Thank you so, so much to [](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://leish.dreamwidth.org/)**leish** for making the cover art for me. ♥ ♥ ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Nothing Gets By a Stilinski AKA Stiles Had to Get His Awesome From Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444940) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
